bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 498.a Bubble Guppies: The Snow Witch! (Part 1)
Plot When a little boy named Gil is put under the evil influnece and taken by the legendary Snow Witch, Molly goes a journey to rescue for him in the struggle between good and evil. Cast *Gil as (Kay) *Molly as (Gerda) *Goby as (Narrator) *The Witch as (Snow Queen) *Pinkfoot as (Troll) *Mrs. Daniels as (Molly's Grandmother) *Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother as (Magic Old Woman) *Little Fish as (Crows) *Oona as (Princess) *Nonny as (Prince) *Hypletta as (Robber Woman) *Deema as (Robber Girl) *Rusty as (Bae) *Olivia as (Finnish Woman) *Ashlie as (Lapp Woman) Information *Genres: Fantasy, Adventure, Children's *Rating: Children. *Type of story: Fairy tale *Love Couples: Gil x Molly Trivia *This story is based on the 1845 story "The Snow Queen." You can read about it on Wikipedia . *There are some regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: A monster school) (A pink monster arrives at a school with a mirror.) Goby: Once upon a time, many years ago, there was an evil monster named Pinkfoot. He was the meanest monster anyone had ever seen. One day, he felt like being very evil so he made an evil mirror and brought it to the monster school where he taught evil monsters. Pinkfoot: Now class, today I will teach you about this mirror I have brought in. It is not just any old mirror. It is a very evil mirror. When you look in it, the most lovely lands you see are now the most horrible. Kind people are evil and their faces are ugly. We are all going on a trip around the world to ruin it. Monsters: Yay! Field trip! (Scene: In the sky about the world) (The monsters arrive in the sky and are fooling around with the mirror.) Monster: Wow! Look at the world! It looks great with it all ruined! (Pinkfoot flies higher and the world below is more ugly.) Pinkfoot: Now it looks even better! (The monsters all fly higher up to him and laugh. They fly higher and higher.) Goby: The monsters thought the world looks better when it was ruined in the mirror. They flew higher and higher and higher until they reached the stars. Then... (The mirror shakes and flies out of their hands. The monsters all laugh and watch it. The mirror lands above the earth and shatters to pieces.) Pinkfoot; Now when the splinters from my mirrors get into the eyes of those people, they will become the most horrible people you ever seen! (The splinters float down to Earth as the monsters laugh evily.) (Scene: Village) Goby: Many years past. In a small town in a place called Bubbletucky, there were 2 children named Molly and Gil. They were neighbors and best friends. Since that was the way it was, they spent all 4 seasons together. In the warmer times, they were able to just climb over the gutters holding up windowboxes to finish each other. In the cooler times, they would have to go outside and then next door to see each other. They even made a flower garden together in the windowbox. (Gil picks a rose.) Gil: Here Molly, for you. (Molly takes the rose and blushes.) Molly: Thanks Gilly! (Molly and Gil hug. It begins to snow.) Gil: Uh-oh! Here comes the snow! Molly; Quick, let's get into my house! (They both hop the gutter and climb in the window into Molly's house and shut the window.) Goby: Molly's grandmother loved to tell Gil and Molly stories and legends. One that snowy day, while watching the snow, she had a very interesting story. Molly: I wonder why it's snowing so hard today. Mrs. Daniels: Because the snow bees are buzzing around very much today. Gil: Snow bees? Mrs. Daniels: Yes, the snow bees buzz around very much during a snowstorm like this one. Molly: Do the snow bees have a queen? Mrs. Daniels; Yes, legend says that a queen named the Snow Witch rules over all of them. She is said to mostly be seen whe the snow bees buzz around as much they are now and she looks in the windows of people until the windows cover with frost and look like flowers and she could come for you both so watch out! Gil: Why would she want us? Mrs. Daniels: She wishes to have somebody with her to have at her palace forever. Molly: What should I do if she comes? Gil: Run over to my house and I'll throw her in the stove until she melts! Molly: Thank you Gilly! Gil: No problem, Molly! (Scene: Gil's bedroom later that night) (Gil is sitting by his window watching the snow.) Goby; That night, Gil was in his room watching the snowstorm. He watched the snowflakes flutter around and remembered the story he was told earlier. He admired the snow and how beautiful it was. Suddenly, he saw something that caught his eye. The snow begin to stack up. Gil couldn't make out what it was at first but he watched. The snow stacked up completely to form a young woman in white clothing and she had light blue hair and a beautiful face. She stared at Gil and her eyes glittered as she stared at him. Gil realized at once who it was. Gil: AAAAAAAHHHHHH! The Snow Witch! (Gil steps back from the window. The woman beckons to him.) Goby: Gil watched with horror as the window began to become covered with frost until it looked like flowers. Gil was now very scared. (Gil runs out of the room screaming. Outside, the woman laughs evily and flies away.) (Scene: Windowbox on a summer day) Goby: Months past. It was a beautiful summer day. There was no school since it was summer. Molly and Gil decided to sit out by the windowbox to look at the beautiful flowers. Gil: What do you see Molly? Molly: I see roses, tulips, mums, tulips, and you Gilly! Gil: I can see it all too! (Molly and Gil blush.) Gil: Hey, I have a new book I wanted to show you! (He climbs over the gutter to his house and returns with a book about flowers.) Gil: Let's look at it together! Molly: Ok! Goby: So they looked at the beautiful flowers in the book. Little did they know that evil was nearby. A splinter was going at top speed toward Gil. (Gil looks up see something falling right at him.) Gil: What is that? (The splinter hits Gil in the eyes.) Gil: Ow! My eyes! (Gil rubs his eyes It seeps into his heart.) Gil: My heart! It aches! (He touches his chest. Molly looks worried.) Gil: Oh, it's all gone now! (Molly throws her arms around Gil.) Molly: Gilly, are you ok? (Gil's eyes glitter and he looks at Molly. His face looks angry now. He shoves Molly off of her.) Gil: Of course I am! What's wrong with you?! What do you mean you silly girl?! Molly: I'm sorry Gil! I was only worried about you! (Molly begins to cry and she runs into her house. Gil looks at the book of flowers he has with disgust.) Gil: Ugh! Flowers! How horrible! (He throws the book at Molly's window. Molly opens the window and looks worried outside as Gil climbs on the windowbox.) Molly: Gilly! Please don't! Not the flowers! (Gil smiles evily at her and stomps on the flowers. He laughs, dances, and kicks and pulls up the flowers until they are all smoshed and dead.) Molly; Gil! How could you?! That was our windowbox that we made together! (Molly slams the window shut and cries. Gil laughs evily and hops into his house.) Goby: That was just the beginning of Gil's change. (As Goby narrates the next part, there is a montage of the things he says.) Goby: As the months went on, Gil became from a nice and kind little boy to a very mean and cruel boy. He made fun of Molly's grandmother and mocked her when she told them stories. He also He even made fun of Molly. Even he was nasty, he knew how to copy the way people moved and did things. He was known to be clever by everyone for his skills. It was the splinters in his eyes and heart that had changed him. The Snow Witch's influnece was in those splinters. What Gil saw now was now ugly. (Scene; Village at winter) Goby: That winter, it snowed. Gil thought the snowflakes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen. (Gil is looking out his window.) Gil: Wow! Snowflakes! They are beautiful! So much more beautiful than those ugly and silly flowers! (Gil goes and gets his sled. He sees Molly enter his house.) Molly: Hi Gil. Do you want to come over? Gil: No way! I'm off to the marketplace to play with the older kids! (Gil marches out of the house. Molly looks sad and goes back home.) (Scene: Marketplace) (Gil arrives. He watches all of the older boys tie their sleds to carts and get pulled.) Goby: A custom in that village was that the older boys tied their sleds to carts and to get pulled around. Gil decided that he wanted to do it as well to show how daring and clever he was. (Gil looks around. A big white sledge pulled by white horse passes by. The driver has a white fur coat on. Gil sees this sledge and gets an idea.) Gil: Hey everyone! Watch me! (Everyone turns to watch. Gil grabs his sled and ties it to the back of the sled. The big sledge rides around in the sqaure. It suddenly rides out of the marketplace and out of the village.) Gil (to himself): I wonder where we are going. (The sledge goes faster and faster and the snow falls harder and harder. Gil is now very scared.) Gil: Help! Somebody please help me! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Gil tries to remember something else Molly's grandmother had told him for help but he can only remember the math test he had aced. The snow falls even harder as they travel over trenches and ditches. The snow now looks like fowls flying throughout the snow. Suddenly, the sledge stops along with the snow and the driver stands up and steps down. Gil looks up to see who it is really is. It's the Snow Witch!) Snow Witch: It is nice to see you once more Gil. Come in my sledge. You must be cold. (Gil climbs in the sledge and the Snow Witch holds him.) Snow Witch: Let me warm you. (She kisses his forehead. Gil is warm by the second. She kisses him again and he forgets all about Molly, her grandmother, and his home and everything there.) Snow Witch: If I kiss you again you will die so I shall not do it again. Goby: With Gil now forgotten about his home and Molly, they then flew through the sky. Gil thought she was a beautiful woman. They flew above everything. (As the narrator speaks, they are flying through the air. They fly over lakes, forests, and other sights. Gil gazes at the starry night sky.) Goby: Gil looked at the beautiful sky as the carriage flew higher in the sky. They finally arrived at the Snow Witch's palace. (They arrive. Gil has fallen asleep.) Goby: Gil fell asleep and the Snow Witch brought him inside. (The Snow Witch picks up the sleeping boy and takes him inside.) End of Part 1. Recap A narrator named Goby tells this story. Years ago, there was an evil monster named Pinkfoot. He makes a magic mirror that makes beautiful sights look ugly. He brings it to his school and takes his moster students into the sky and they look at the ugly world through it. They fly higher and higher until they reach the stars and the mirror falls and shatters. Years later, there is a boy and a girl named Gil and Molly who live in the a village and are neighbors and best friends. They can get to each other's houses by stepping over the gutters on the houses. On a day of a snowstorm, Molly's grandmother tells them the legend of the Snow Witch. She is the queen of the snowflakes or "snow bees" and she also likes to look in the windows of people until the frost covers it and it looks like flowers. Gil says he will protect Molly if she comes for her. That night, he is terrfied to see her through the window while watching the snow fall. That summer, they are looking at a book of flowers when the splinters from the evil mirror get in Gil's eyes and prick his heart. Gil destroys the windowbox of flowers they have made. He becomes a mean and nasty boy. The splinters have caused him to fall under it's influnce. He makes fun of Molly's grandmother and teases Molly. He now has the skills to copy what the people say or do making people believe he is clever. He no longer likes flowers and now only likes snowflakes for they seem to be the only beautiful things left to him for the rest of the world looks ugly to him. That winter, he is daring to impress the older boys by tying his sled to a big white sledge that comes into the village since that's what the older boys do as a custom only with carts. The sledge races out of the village and goes far away and the snowflakes become bigger and fall harder until they look like fowls. The driver is revealed to be the Snow Witch. she kisses Gil's forehand twice. The first time to warm him and the second to forget Molly, her grandmother and the place he lives. She doesn't kiss him a third time for that would kill him. They fly through the sky until they reach the palace. Gil falls asleep and the Snow Witch carries him inside to where he has to live under her spell. Category:Stories